Rainbow
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Akari meets Akatsuki, who was waiting for his brother, on her day off at the Bridge of Sighs. When it starts raining, Akari decides to play a simple game. "What colour of the rainbow do I represent?" AkarixAkatsuki obviously. Might add another chapter if given ideas :3


**a/n yo! First (and probably last) fic on this fandom so.. yoroshiku onegai! To tell the truth, my account has been inactive for at least a year and I deleted all of last year's stories (thank god that's off my mind). This story is just comeback material. I have other stories for other fandoms as well. Okay I should stop ranting now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Aria. Kozue Amano-sensei does.**

Akari found herself alone today since she had her day off today. Aria-shachou went for his usual cat-meeting. Aika was busy with the new Himeya branch. Alice had work.

She was currently at the Bridge of Sighs. She stared at the scenery and sighed subconsciously. No wonder it's called the Bridge of Sighs. She sighed again, not because of the scenery this time, but because she felt bored and lonely. It has been a while since she has been together with her friends. The next festival won't be coming soon. So yeah..

Then she felt a light tug on her hair. "Hahi.." She turned around to be greeted by Akatsuki.

"Yo, momiko." He smirked.

"Ahh Akatsuki-san I'm not momiko.." She whined softly.

"Yes, you are," he insisted, "anyway, what are you doing here sighing all alone?"

"Aah, everyone's busy.. So I'm alone.." She said a little sadness in her voice.

"Alone huh... Well since I'm waiting for my idiot onii-san here, I guess we could talk? Besides it's hard to get a chance to talk with ore-sama!" He boasted.

"Yeah... You're a full-fledged Salamander now..." She sighed sadly.

"What's with the melancholy?" He inquired, leaning on the bridge wall.

"It's just kinda lonely I guess... Don't you feel that too?" She asked back, resting her chin on her hand.

"Hmm.. Now that I think about it, I guess so..." He sighed.

Drip... Drip drip...

"Rain.." They said simultaneously.

"...Ah, I didn't bring an umbrella!" She exclaimed and began to fidget nervously.

"Don't worry momiko. Ore-sama has got it. We can share," he took out his umbrella and inched closer to her so she gets half of the umbrella's shelter. Akari blushes at the gesture and looks away to hide her face.

"I.. I wonder if there will be a rainbow after this rain.." she wondered. She hasn't seen any rainbows recently.

"Hn.." He nodded.

"Oh!" She suddenly got this brilliant idea. "Let's play a game!" She clasped her hand together in excitement.

"What game?" He asked, his attention now diverting.

"It's ver simple. You just have to answer my question honestly," she explained, followed by a little "hn, okay" by Akatsuki.

"Hmm... What colour of the rainbow do you think I represent, Akatsuki-san?" She asked.

"Hmm.." He pondered for a while looking for possible answers. "well, I think you'd be blue.."

"Why is that?" She wasn't expecting she would pick a colour to describe herself, she would've picked purple.

"Because you're deep like the sea and unpredictable like the sky," he answered, staring at the, now drak gray, sky.

"I never thought you'd think of me like that." She smiled sweetly and caught a glimpse of his pink face.

"W-what about ore-sama?" He stuttered.

"Well I think you're red, because even though you're bright and flashy, you have a softer and warmer side to you," she answered and smiled again, this time a softer tender smile.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Well, you might sound rude and uncaring at first glance but when we try get past the seemingly uncaring words, we find that inside you actually care a lot. That's what I mean," she explained and smiled again. The statement and her smile made him blush again.

"I-I never..." He stuttered again. She was amused of his speechlessnes, since there are only a few circumstances where he couldn't say anything.

"You never thought of yourself like that? Well, I never thought of myself the way you described me," she giggled softly, "I also never thought I'd smile like I did today since it's so lonely. Not to mention I also stayed dry because you shared your umbrella with me. All thanks to Akatsuki-san. Arigatou.." She smiled yet again. He blushed a somewhat deeper shade of red than he had ever had done around Akari. She thought he was starting to have a fever but when the red died down slowly, she sighed in relief.

Drip drip.. Drip...

"The rain finally let up huh?" Akatsuki sighed both in relief and in impatience. His brother still hasn't come yet. He folded his umbrella.

"Hey, look! A rainbow!" Akari pointed to the direction of the sea. There hung a full rainbow, all the colors visible.

"Hm?" He glanced at the spot where she pointed, "you're right.." He smiled slightly and inched a little closer to her... She felt this sudden closeness and blushed a bit.

"Baka otouto! Sorry I'm late! I've got some work to take care of," Akatsuki's brother came running out of nowhere.

"Gaah, baka onii-san!" Akatsuki jumped away from Akari, while she awkwardly fixed a few strands of stray hair

"Oh, Akari-san. Were you keeping my bro here company?" He asked, walking closer to them.

"Yeah, I wasn't particularly busy so we talked," she smiled cheerfully.

"Okay, here's the money baka otouto. You better get going because the last sky lift leaves in an hour. You better get home too Akari-san, it's getting quite late. See you soon bro," he smiled and walked back the direction he came in.

"I better get going now..see you Akatsuki-san," she turned around ready to leave when a hand touched her shoulder, stopping her movements.

"T-thank you. F-for keeping me company today.." He stuttered, blushing.

"No, it's alright, I had fun," she blushed a bit and smiled. "See you later.." She waved and turned around to leave.

Speaking about rainbows, she never knew since when or why she only realized now, but everytime he meets Akatsuki, no matter how brief, she always felt a little rainbow grow in her heart.

**a/n btw in case any of you don't know (which I very highly doubt) ore-sama is how Akatsuki refers to himself. Baka otouto means 'idiot little brother'. Sorry if it gets confusing what with all the ore-sama's around ehehe.. Sorry for any OOCness. Cookies for reviewers :3**

**OrdinaryXtreme ^^**


End file.
